<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Milk Teeth by Khadgarfield</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676117">Milk Teeth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khadgarfield/pseuds/Khadgarfield'>Khadgarfield</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom!Wrathion, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Soulful Sex, Weird Priesty Mind-Meld, magic use during sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:29:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khadgarfield/pseuds/Khadgarfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anduin and Wrathion have sexual intercourse for the first time. IDK what you expect from me sorry</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Milk Teeth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey turns out i can write something thats not 'old man fucks blonde twunk' occasionally.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For all his loftiness, and all his vanity, Wrathion could be vulnerable from time to time.</p><p>Anduin had known this since they were children, his gaze lighting on the strange young dragon more often in moments of silence, than commotion. Six years later, he knew it still, particularly when he watched how his advisor pause sometimes in conversation, and slip into thoughts that were distant, and unknown. Anduin thought he could be privy to them, if he wanted to – It would not be a hard thing for a priest, to peel back the layers of his mind and extract the thoughts that had stolen him away – but there was a subtle, intimate beauty in his distraction that Anduin couldn’t bring himself to destroy. He would much rather Wrathion yield to him naturally, besides.</p><p>Sure enough, Wrathion did learn how to relinquish shards of himself, in time, and he accepted Anduin’s own shards in reply. As the days turned into months, and the months turned into a year, they broke down the barriers that kept their hearts obscured, and began to talk of things more meaningful than mere history, or politics. Some thoughts though, would not be relinquished as easily as others – between shared jokes, soft conversations, and nervous kisses, Wrathion still bore some resilient insecurities. They were apparent in the hesitation before he spoke sometimes, and lingered in the slight notch between his eyebrows.</p><p>Fortunately, though, they had an entire lifetime to get to know each other completely - Or at least, they had Anduin's lifetime – and every step on the road together was a small victory. One that could warm the King of Stormwind even on the coldest, loneliest nights.</p><p>Anduin sat up in bed reading, on a night which was neither of those things. The candlelight danced across his page, and he was lost almost completely in a far-away world. Wrathion was curled beside him, dozing beneath the heavy, goosedown blankets. Though the dragon had been provided his own chambers when he had come to the keep, this was their frequent sleeping arrangement now. Anduin found it both pleasant, and reassuring. He thought he rested much better, with his advisor at his side.</p><p>As he imagined the world of his novel, the words conjuring visions of ancient elven kings and preposterous magic unlike any he had encountered in his lifetime, Anduin let one of his hands drift, to rest on the crown of Wrathion’s head. His curling hair was soft, under his palm, and his body tended to run much hotter than an ordinary human’s did. Anduin smiled to himself, mostly unconsciously, and on a whim he curled his fingers to scratch softly behind Wrathion’s ear.</p><p>What was it his father had always told him? About letting sleeping dragons lie?</p><p>Wrathion groaned and wriggled against the pillow, body unfurling like a sunflower at dawn. A small laugh bubbled from Anduin’s lips – he always <em>did </em>look peevish when woken, and tonight was no different.</p><p>“Fuck you,” Wrathion complained, voice rough with sleep.</p><p>“Sorry, should I stop?”</p><p>“Don’t you dare.”</p><p>The bedsprings creaked under his weight, as he rolled closer, and he was bigger than Anduin was so the king had no choice but to fall into his gravity and rest against his chest. Wrathion’s arms coiled around his shoulders - they were bare, and taught with slim muscle, and his beard scratched Anduin's cheek where he kissed him once, and then twice, and then a hundred more times. The book Anduin was reading was promptly forgotten, sliding off the edge of the bed and falling with a muffled <em>fwump</em> onto the flagstone floor.</p><p>“You’re sweet when you’re sleeping,” Anduin teased, pulling the sheets aside so their bodies could fit against one another with nothing but their smallclothes in between them. “not argumentative at all.”</p><p>Wrathion mumbled something incoherent, nudging their lips together, and it was so gentle that Anduin thought he could feel his heart swell in his chest. The kisses that came like this, languid and sensual and late in the evenings, utterly thrilled him. They were still so strange, so titillating, but they were familiar enough that they bore a vignette of comfort, too. Anduin ground his hips against him, hands sliding around the edges of his face, and Wrathion’s breath filled his lungs with the dizzying, high altitude sigh of those high places that a human man like himself might never know.</p><p>“You smell good,” Wrathion murmured, against the corner of Anduin's lips. “I could eat you whole.”</p><p>“By all means, you can if you want to.”</p><p>This made him laugh his husky, quiet laugh, and with an echoing giggle Anduin arched his back and bared his throat to be bitten. Pointed teeth edged playfully against his neck, and then his collarbones, and then what parts of his chest were accessible under the neckline of his undershirt. Wrathion’s hands crept up under the cloth on his belly. Anduin’s hair prickled to feel a touch that was far less familiar, but no less welcome than the usual ones.</p><p>“Is that so?” the dragon asked.</p><p>“Mhmm.” Anduin felt a small grin tug at his lips. Wrathion’s own smile twitched against his shoulder, and the edge of his nose was so close to Anduin's clavicle that his breath was pooling in the hollow beneath his throat. The blankets rustled, Wrathion’s lips skimmed his jaw, and then Anduin's undershirt was gone and Wrathion was moving. He trailed a long, wet stripe with his tongue over the surface of Anduin's chest. Anduin squirmed, his pulse lifting, and all of the blood in his body seemed to be rushing to a crucial point between his legs. As Wrathion licked over his lower belly, teasing the fine blonde stripe of hairs that traced a map beneath the waist of his smallclothes, Anduin let his legs fall open and his pelvis tilt up.</p><p>This was a rare treat. A shy, secret thing they both savored when it happened, but were rarely brave enough to ask for. Wrathion’s fingers tugged the front of his underwear aside, and Anduin bit his lip when the fabric caught on the flushed head of his cock. The soft scratch of a beard tickled the edges of his hipbones. Wrathion’s hair spilled against his lower belly to flutter against his shaft. Anduin felt a moan slip from him, before Wrathion had even taken him between his lips - anticipation of the touch was just as heavenly as the heat that enveloped him. He closed his eyes.</p><p>They really needed to get in the habit of doing this more often.</p><p>The pleasure took root fast in his belly, and Anduin let his head tip back against the pillows. As Wrathion swallowed him down, the sensation blossomed, shifting into scintillating shapes through oceans of darkness, an illusion painting beautiful things on the inside of his eyes. It was so lovely, to have quiet moments like this. It meant so much, that they might have hours where they could be completely, intimately alone. The entire universe was contained in the outlines of their bodies, the focal point the place Wrathion’s lips were touching his cock. Anduin let his fingers twist in those curls as though he never ever wanted to let go.</p><p>Neither of them were any good at this yet, in the objective sense. Anduin could count the times they had pleasured each other on a single hand. The labor of the act, however, was authentic and arousing.  The way Wrathion needed to pause to catch his breath, the way he choked when the blunt head of Anduin's length pressed too far in his throat, all merged seamlessly with the quiver of nerves singing in bliss. Anduin gasped when Wrathion moved, to bite down gently on the inside of his thighs. The pain was minute, but enough to make his spine tingle. Anduin's balls started to ache for the attention of his hands.</p><p>“Don’t tease,” He sighed, “Or at least let me return the favor. Come back up here.”</p><p>He struggled to prop himself upright, and look down at the figure laid between his thighs. Ember-coloured eyes, half lidded with desire, flickered to meet his own.</p><p>“Want to try something new today?” Wrathion asked.</p><p>“What new is there?”</p><p>“You know exactly what.”</p><p>Anduin did, though his cheeks flushed to think about it.</p><p>“Uhm. Yes? I mean. If you want to.”</p><p>“I really want to.”</p><p> Anduin’s thoughts caught for a moment, when Wrathion pushed himself into a kneeling position and pulled off his shirt. Whatever nervous little notions he had been entertaining were banished, by the visual impact of an ideal body. There was a certain sense of insecurity tied to comparing oneself to the vessel of a shape shifter – Anduin was apt to think himself too short. To thick legged. To disfigured and thoroughly ravaged by fine, fractured scars. He told himself he should process those emotions later, though, in case it derailed the evening. Wrathion always said he thought Anduin was beautiful - Anduin had to trust him on that, because if he didn’t then how would he trust him with what they were about to do right now?</p><p>Wrathion leaned in to kiss him again, his breath plunging to the bottom of Anduin’s lungs. Anduin grabbed at his hair in thick fistfuls. His lips tasted sugary with anticipation, soft and bubbling with a mystic chaos, and when they rolled backwards against the pillows Wrathion guided Anduin's thigh between his legs so he could rut against it. Anduin needed to pause for a moment, letting the reality sink in – after so many nights of hesitant kisses and shy exchanges, Wrathion really did want to have sex with him. Quite imminently.</p><p>Knowing this made the atmosphere felt a little surreal – it was like he was watching himself from the outside, even as uncountable patient caresses grounded him in his flesh and bones. He almost didn’t recognize himself, kissing back with a fever he had never felt before, and his cresting lust was obvious in his grasping hands now it was finally given consent to be unbridled. Like a cup nearing overflow, his hunger was beginning to verge on intolerable. It remined him of a severe itch under plate armour, right in the middle of his back.</p><p>Wrathion, his breathing heavy, was the first to break away and ask the inevitable question.</p><p>“In the drawer,” Anduin said, before the words even came out of his mouth. He had bought some lubricating oil the morning after they had touched each other the first time, and it had sat in the darkness of his drawer waiting patiently ever since. “Do you want me to…?”</p><p>“No, you can put it in me, I want to try.”</p><p>
  <em>Light. </em>
</p><p>Anduin's face and shoulders were painfully flushed, burning bright pink and betraying his embarrassment. His excitement. Wrathion pushed off his underclothes, and oil in hand he straddled Anduin's lower body. He prepared himself in a way that suggested he had been thinking about doing this for a while. Anduin had to swallow the lump in his throat, and uselessly he let his hands grasp at Wrathion’s hips. He couldn’t watch him do it – it was too overwhelming to think about – and so he had to look anywhere else. Suddenly, the low golden glow of the ensconced candles seemed to burn far too bright. He closed his eyes, and tried very hard to calm down.</p><p>This was really happening.</p><p> This was it.</p><p>Anduin had already wondered, what it would be like afterwards. Would he feel like a different person, or would he feel exactly the same? He had already considered the possibility that it might be awful, already processed the inevitable humiliation of being so exposed to someone in such a primal way. He had even spent sleepless nights wondering what it meant, that they might know each other so thoroughly and yet, Wrathion wasn’t even human. The hand that moved to rest on his chest only served to emphasize that – his nails were handsome, but more like blunted talons than human ones. Or maybe Anduin was just projecting features that weren’t really there. Beneath the dragon’s palm, Anduin's heart hammered with the rhythm of an ancient song. The pulse of the earth itself felt like it was resounding in him, and it was hard to tell if it had always been there, or if Wrathion had split him open when he was distracted and put the seed of it in there himself. This seemed like it might be something a dragon aspect might be able to do, in the same way priests could meddle in minds.</p><p>Anduin had to bite down hard on his lip, when Wrathion guided him inside. The body which accepted him was hot, and sturdy, and infinitely tighter than Anduin could have imagined - It felt so much better than the grip of his own hand. Wrathion exhaled heavily when he was sitting flush on his hips, releasing a huff of air he probably hadn’t realized he was clinging to. He bowed forward to kiss Anduin deeply, and a thrill unfurled at the root of Anduin's spine when he registered that he could feel Wrathion relax around him.</p><p>Light.</p><p>Light it was good. He thought he might have cried, at how good it felt, and at how deep the relief of being enveloped might go.</p><p>Wrathion’s tongue pleaded entry to his mouth, brushing against Anduin’s lips in a way that tempted him to kiss back with his entire body. It felt as though their flesh was forged to fit together like this, as though if they stayed here together, they would become complete, and couple like two parts of a beautiful whole. The exchange of breath flowing between them felt like the lines of a well-crafted poem. The words all bled into one another so well that Anduin lost track of the place they were joined</p><p>“I wasn’t sure you had it in you, your highness.” Wrathion’s lips barely moved against his own, but Anduin could hear his smugness cloistered in his whisper.</p><p>“Your majesty,” Anduin corrected him breathily. “I’m king now, remember?”</p><p>“Not under my roof you aren’t.”</p><p>“This is <em>my </em>roof.”</p><p>Wrathion laughed at this, propping himself up enough to look down, and regard him.</p><p>“My body is a temple, your highness. Are you not inside it?”</p><p>Oh, how Anduin hated him. He loved him, surely, in the way the high tide loved the shore, but at the same time he was the most infuriating creature Anduin had ever met. He felt himself blush in the face, felt a flutter in his stomach. The revelation hits him all too firmly.</p><p>The first time. Really truly. This is the first time they have fucked.</p><p>Anduin raised a hand slowly, reaching to cup that handsome face, and admire the way a flush darkened already deep skin. Wrathion’s eyes fluttered when he scratched the tips of his fingers softly in his beard. He leaned into the touch, and a flicker of something passed over his expression. It made Anduin's heart yearn to be even closer to him than he already was.</p><p>That was it then. That vulnerable part that Wrathion kept under so many layers of ego. Did the understanding strike him too, that between them now lay absolutely nothing? Had he suddenly registered, that this act was irreversible” Anduin hoped he would come to terms with these things quickly, and accept that neither of them knew what they were doing, but in spite of it their hearts and their bodies had wanted one another badly enough that now, they were tied together like this. Now they were experiencing facets of each other that no one else had ever seen.</p><p>At least, they were for the next little while.</p><p>They sat and stared at each other for only a few seconds, but they seemed to stretch for eons before Anduin realized that Wrathion hadn’t even tried moving yet. He coughed politely, and gave him a questioning tap on his thigh.</p><p>“Want me to get on top?” he asked. Wrathion huffed, feigning annoyance, but he let himself slide sideways. His thighs tightened around Anduin's legs to pull him over. The maneuver was awkward and difficult, but Wrathion seemed relieved to have the mattress at his back.</p><p>“For your sake, I will just lie here and let you enjoy yourself.”</p><p>This made Anduin laugh, even as he propped himself up over him, and rolled his hips tentatively against the back of Wrathion’s thighs. The way the body beneath him clutched his cock made him shiver in pleasure, but he found the range of motion he had limited by the angle.</p><p>“How about you turn over and let me enjoy that way?”</p><p>“Have you always been this bossy, your majesty?”</p><p>It was probably easier for him to pretend to be indignant, than to reveal his awkwardness. Anduin pulled out and allowed him room to roll over. Anduin was greeted by a long expanse of perfectly sculpted back when he did so, his muscles rolling like dunes under rich dark skin. His hair cascaded forward against the white pillows, and he lifted his lower body in an offering that Anduin wasted no time in taking. Those back muscles flexed as Anduin entered him again, and quite suddenly an idea seized Anduin's heart with a coy little squeeze.</p><p>“Mind if I try something?” he asked, before he had even finished having the thought.</p><p>“Anything you like,” Wrathion said, and it was the first time Anduin could remember that Wrathion had acquiesced to him unquestioningly. He decided not to draw attention to it.</p><p>He shifted a hand from the side of Wrathion’s hip, to rest in the diamond in the middle of his back. He pressed his hand down firmly, the way he had been taught to when healing a deep injury in muscle or bone, and beneath it he heard Wrathion suck in a sharp breath. He punctuated the gesture with a reassuring rock of his pelvis.</p><p>“I’ve got you,” he insisted, and then with a slow exhale he tried to focus, calling on the remnants of light that surrounded them, and swirled in the places where sunrise pooled and left a ghost of warmth in the stonework. It was drawn into him easily, so easily it took him by surprise, and he was left slightly dizzy by how quickly the glow condensed in tingling swathes on his skin. Another tiny knock with his psyche, and he directed the light to flow like a current down his arm, and into the meat of Wrathion’s exposed back. This earned a loud moan, part shock, and part bliss, and along with the surge Anduin caught a taste of something that made his heart race far too quick.</p><p>Yes. Perfect.  </p><p>Anduin tried again. This time, he tried to extend the duration, striking a balance between the searing intensity of the holy, and the subtle ebb and flow of the divine. It took a lot of focus, almost so much that he nearly forgot they were having sex, but after a few moments Anduin was able to convert fast, hard surges of magic into a slow rising tide. It slipped between his fingers and into Wrathion’s body. It buffered against the edges of his heart and unfurled the knot of fear there like he was peeling the petals away from the bud of a rose. It was an altogether different kind of slipping into him – the sudden bottoming out was even better than the feeling of his body on Anduin’s cock. With a deep keen of bliss, Anduin found that he could sense all the places Wrathion was feeling sensation, too. The experience was pleasant, but jarring -  he found himself made quite suddenly aware of his different biology, and thought that he didn’t recognise many of the places where Wrathion experienced pleasure. Wrathion’s flesh conjured sensation in the form of a primal, wordless heat, deep in his muscles, and it didn’t quite translate to Anduin’s nerves. Clearly equally bewildered to feel Anduin’s senses, Wrathion whimpered beneath him. He clawed his fingers helplessly into the pillow.</p><p>The longer he lingered there, the more severely their edges blurred, and their two separate selves were converged on the axis they were joined. Beneath his hand, a ripple passed over Wrathion’s skin, and for a moment Anduin thought he could feel scales under his palm.</p><p>He inhaled a shaky breath, and delved deeper. He pressed his mind with all his quiet strength, seeking the other creature's soul. Wrathion swore weakly in an unfamiliar tongue. Anduin’s physical senses felt distant and numbed, compared to the scintillating bliss that filled in his mind, and the deeper he sunk the more he could feel their essence integrating. It was so sublime, it seemed transcendant.</p><p>Wrathion was moaning loudly for him, and then with a sudden gasp Anduin was seizing up and he found himself breaking through a surface he hadn’t even realized he was pressing against. His boundaries dissolved completely to nothing, he was lost in the edgeless, shapeless tangle of bodies. The scent of Wrathion’s hair flooded his senses, the motion of their rocking together shifted like leaves in the wind. Wrathion’s earrings were the only thing he could really, truly perceive, because they were cold and pressed against the side of Anduin’s cheek. Distantly though, he thought his cock might be pounding. He thought he could feel his pelvis drawn tight. Each time Wrathion pressed back on him, he felt himself edging closer and closer, and yet every time the thought</p><p>
  <em>This is it</em>
</p><p> he fell agonizingly short.</p><p>Wrathion was stroking himself, Anduin could feel the quiver in his shoulder, and thoughtlessly he reached for his chin and nudged his head around so he could swallow the low groan that slipped from his lips. The taste of it finally brought Anduin to the brink, <em>finally </em>he was gripped by release and it was so utterly powerful that it winded him. He felt the specter of Wrathion’s climax too, echoing in his atoms.</p><p>Coming down, he lay there weakly, sweaty chest weighing against Wrathion’s back. His mind began to slowly recede back into himself, feeling raw and sensitive just like his cock, and after a while they slid sideways but Anduin still clung to him as tight as he could. The closeness of it all was reassuring.</p><p>It was only once Anduin felt himself again, and only the warmth of contentment remained in his system, that Anduin thought to ask Wrathion a question.</p><p>“Do you feel different?” he inquired. Wrathion laughed, an affectionate sort of laugh, but it was slowly reclaiming that slightly haughty edge he usually wore. Once again, the dragon was Dignified. Confident. Invulnerable.</p><p>“I don’t. Do you?”</p><p>“Not particularly.” he paused for a moment, and then:</p><p>“We will have to do it again some time, to make sure.”</p><p>And Wrathion grinned in a way that showed his pointed teeth. He leaned in close, to cup Anduins cheeks, and poured kisses on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>